Drink to Love
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: The only chance 2D gets a taste of Murdoc's love, is when the bassist is blackout drunk and doesn't remember a damn thing. To bad he wasn't drunk enough this time.


Forgive me, I'm still not all that good with what 2D can and can't pronounce. On the other hand I love making Murdoc drunk and 'D a love sick puppy. And I'd like to bring to attention what it looks like when we use 'D instead of 2D. It's just that, it looks like him after his first accident, the cute ' is his one black eye, and the D is his happy mindless grin. Anyway i hope you enjoy...

The sun peaked in the window of the master bedroom, waking a blue haired black eyed singer with a single sun ray. He looked around in confusion at the unfamiliar scenery surrounding him. The covers were over him in a warm embrace as well as a strong arm that didn't belong to him. He sat up and let the blanket fall from around his shoulders, along with the extra limb that wasn't his.

He looked over to the owner of the extremity, a grimy haired man reeking of alcohol, trash and sex was still sleeping soundly on the other half of the bed. 2D was confused for a moment, why was he here in the first place. The smell of cheap vodka and even cheaper rum hit his nostrils as the slumbering bassist let out a breath of air.

Everything came back to him in a single rush, Muds had been drinking and 'D had gone up to check on him. As always one thing led to another. "Shit." He muttered out loud with a tone of self disappointment, as the memories of the previous night flew into his mind.

_Murdoc was drinking again, Stuart had watched him grab two bottles from the globe in the study, while at the same time, tossing away an empty bottle. 'D watched the older man return to the lift and glare at him before the door closed. "Wot are yew starin' a' face ache?" He grumbled just before the singers vision was cut off by the movement of the lift door._

Just by the slur of his words 2D could tell he was already drunk, but not drunk enough. See it became a ritual that Muds would become to drunk to stumble downstairs for something to eat, and 'D being the kind and loving soul that he was, would check to make sure he was ok. That he wasn't dying from alcohol poisoning, that he was trying to jump out of the window and fly. The usual

However when the Bluenette was certain everything was ok, the kind and loving soul fell away, and a lustful and eventful dirty man arose. Murdoc would pull him to bed in need of a good shag, and 2D learned not to fight it. Even when Drunk and blurry, the satanic bassist was still strong than he. And 'D would get his own enjoyment from it.

Being trapped on an island with lack of people tends to do things to your mind, to your mentality- to your heart. Whether he really loved Murdoc or if it was a low term for Stockholm syndrome, the drunken nights were the greatest moments of his life. What made them better is that his ruse could continue without the older man ever knowing.

He'd handle clean up after Murdoc passed out, and the next morning when the bassist slumped down with a terrible hang over, he'd never be the wiser. On the first night, he lay on the bed while Murdoc was past out. He breathed heavily and replayed the moment in his head. He gave a fight at first, but Murdoc had all those birds for a reason, he gave in after a 5 minute fight.

_2D stayed in the study for a bit longer, trying to concentrate on when he though Murdoc would be drunk enough for him to go up. He watched the clocks hands move at a slow disastrous pace, and finally after what felt like forever, he headed for the lift and pressed the button to Murdoc's room. He waited impatiently for the lift to start moving, and the ride felt like an eternity._

_Outside the door to his room everything was quiet, but you could faintly hear the occasional chugging noises. The keyboardist knocked lightly and pushed open the door, "Muds, yew alrigh' in 'ere?" he sweetly whispered in the off chance the older man was already asleep. _

"_Ey, 2D I' been wai'in fo' ya." Murdoc was sprawled across his bed, as always he didn't even bother to sport a shirt, one of his hands was clinging to the alcohol bottle, and the other was used to support his head. 'D stepped through the rest of the door frame a large smile of his face. He stalked over to the bed and crawled in over top of the Satanist._

The scene replayed, in a wild fist of fury, from the minute he watched Murdoc pick up the 2 bottles, to when Murdoc dropped one of the bottles so he could wrap his arms around the lanky bluenette, that when Murdoc begged him to stay in bed with him for the night, ending with the moment they were at right now. Tangled in the sheets, with the drunk bassist around him, his heart beating and realizing the mess he was in.

He shot up from the bed, and ran around the room, picked up each article of his clothing, and threw them on in a rush to start the clean up. That idea was shattered when he heard still sleeping man on the bed shift and let out a groan. Screw clean up, he had to get the hell out of there. He swung open the door and got one foot through the frame.

"'D, wot the hell?" the older man slurred out clutching his head in pain. "Swee' Satan my head." he complained. There was no escape now, Stuart needed an outlet so he could retreat to his room. He'd rather face the whale right about now instead of his band mate.

"Yew was drinkin' las' night so I came in t' check on yew. Looks like yew had a intrestin' night, so I'll be going." He tried again to get out the door, blaming the mess in the room entirely on Murdoc himself, but he wasn't getting off that easy. "Yew mean, we had an interestin' night." Murdoc correctly as he ignored his throbbing head, and stared mindlessly at the back of the taller mans head.

Said taller man stopped in his tracks, and began to shake with fear, he was busted, his secret was out. "I-I guess." Stu whispered as he contemplated running for the lift and locking himself in his room or the bathroom for the rest of his life. "How long 'as this been 'appening?" Murdoc used the roughs of his hands and rubbed his eyes for a better wake up.

His hands led up and ran through his grimy hair, than they dropped and his head looked up directly at the frozen vocalist. "'Bout 6 months" he replied finally, he shot a glance over his shoulder to catch Murdoc's reaction. He was motioned to come back inside and sit next to him on the bed. He was hesitant at first, but turned around and trudged back to the bed.

"How many times?"

"I- I don' know, I didn' keep a count." He lied through his teeth, 2D had a calendar In his room, and a red heart on every single day where he'd spent some time in Murdoc's room. "Shuddup, and don' fucking lie to meh." the older of the two shouted, cause Stuart to crumble back in fear.

"14 times!" he cried out in compliance and fear, tears sprung from his eyes, and he felt cold and small and alone. He wrapped his arms around himself in pity and comfort, trying to shed the feeling that he wasn't cared about by anything in the world. A sigh left Murdoc's mouth and he saw the singer shrivel away, on his own behalf.

He didn't know what to do, he shagged his own front man at least two times a month, sometimes more, and he could only remember last night. He hadn't drunken as much as normal before 2D appeared, he remembered every detail from that night. The words they occasionally moaned out, the actions they started and ended with, how he asked 'D to stay with him for the night.

"I gotta stop drinkin' so much." He stated out loud but it was really only to himself. There was no response except the occasional sniffles beside him. He really did need to stop drinking, if this was the out come. Than a thought crossed his mind, 2D wasn't drunk… "Yew didn' stop meh?" he questioned in a voice just as low and quiet as his last statement.

Stu froze in place, what would he say to this one? "No." it came out in a low whisper that he had to choke from his own throat, a few more tears stroked down his cheeks and onto the legs of his pants. They both remained silent for a good moment, hiccups took the place of the sniffles that Stu had let out. The only other sound was the stupid birds outside.

Neither moved due to fear of what the other would say or do, neither spoke for lack of what to say. How would they handle this, bury it or bring it to attention. No matter what 2D was going to end up miserable, and that was enough reason for him to lift himself off the bed and make his way out of the room. The bed shifted and Murdoc raised his head to watch the singer go.

He reached forward and gripped around his wrist before he was out of grasping range, and yanked him back. 2D let out a surprised yelp but was powerless to catch himself. He landed on the bassists lap and before he even blinked captured his lips ferociously and pulled him back with him on the bed.


End file.
